Barrel Girl Gang
, Dan Mendell, Cole Harmon, Alex Tilden and Boyd Fowler as teenagers, shortly after raping their first victim ]] '''Barrel Girl Gang are characters on Showtime's series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. They are a group of five men responsible for the rape and torture of fourteen women, ending in the murder of twelve of them. They are behind the deaths in the Barrel Girls Case. The rapes began with that of Emily Birch (their original victim) and continued until that of Lumen Pierce (their last victim) when Dexter Morgan intervened. History Five teenage boys - Eugene Greer, Cole Harmon, Alex Tilden, Boyd Fowler, Dan Mendell - spent the summer at River Jordan Camp near Miami, FL. While there, they were persuaded by their leader, Eugene, to gang rape a young woman at the camp. They chose Emily Birch, a trainee camp counselor just a year older than them. They brought Emily to an empty cabin where she was raped repeatedly by each of them, EXCEPT Eugene. He stood off to the side, shouting that each man should "Seize their Desires." When they were finished abusing Emily, Eugene ordered her to take a picture of the five of them. Eugene was standing at the far left, Dan Mendell beside him, Cole Harmon in the middle, Alex Tilden to the right of Cole, and Boyd Fowler at the far right. The picture had an innocent appearance, but it captured the memory of when they took their first victim. As the years passed, they kept in contact with one another. Eugene Greer changed his name to Jordan Chase and wrote several books that would become bestsellers, propelling him to a level of popularity only dreamed about. Jordan hired Cole Harmon as his Head of Security, Dan Mendell moved on to become a dentist, Alex Tilden became a successful banker and, oddly enough, Boyd Fowler ended up working for the Department of Sanitation, picking up road kill. Despite their career differences, they would keep meeting to torture and rape a woman for at least a week before having Boyd to kill her. They did this with at least twelve women before Lumen Pierce. With Lumen, they abducted her, raped her, tortured her, and prepped her to be executed, but Dexter Morgan intervened before Boyd was able to kill her. Barrel Girl Gang Members All five members are identified by Lumen Pierce, Dexter Morgan, and Emily Birch. * Boyd Fowler - The first man revealed is a Dead Animal Pickup worker who has a secret hobby of raping and electrocuting girls. Dexter learns about him by following blood stains found in a moving truck. Immediately after he claims Boyd's life, he discovers Lumen Pierce, one of his rape victims. Lumen later tells Dexter about the other rapists. * Dan Mendell - The second man revealed is a children's dentist as well as a husband and father to a daughter. As a member of the Barrel Girl Gang, he also rapes women. Lumen tracks Dan down at a bar, forces him by gunpoint to a warehouse, where she shoots him in the mid-region. In a panic, she calls Dexter to assist her. When Dexter arrives and realizes that Dan is one of Lumen's rapists, he snaps his neck. He then sets up the scene to look as if Dan was killed by a gay lover. * Cole Harmon - The third man identified is Jordan Chase's Head of Security. Before Cole abuses a woman, he always takes off his jacket, carefully folds it, and lays it on a chair to protect it. Lumen notes that he took off her blindfold while raping her, likely thinking that she'd be dead soon. Dexter takes a picture of him and Jordan Chase while they are at the police station and shows it to Lumen. She confirms Cole's identity, but doesn't recognize Jordan. Dexter eventually captures Cole inside a hotel room and kills him during a ritual, with Lumen present. * Jordan Chase - The fourth man identified is a famous motivational author and speaker. Lumen has a vivid memory of how he acted towards her. He kept her blindfolded and tied to a chair. He also wore a watch that he forced her to listen to as he whispered, "Tick Tick Tick...that's the sound of your life running out." Jordan himself never raped the girls; rather, he verbally berated them during the abuse by the other men. Although very dangerous, he is finally captured by Dexter and killed by Lumen at River Jordan Camp in "The Big One." * Alex Tilden -' 'The last man identified, Alex claims that he is under the control of Jordan Chase who makes him do things that he would normally never do. Not much is known about him, as he has minimal screen time and is killed in the same episode in which he is revealed. Associates * Emily Birch '- '''The first victim, she had a strange attraction to Chase. After the group raped her, they let her live. Over the years, Jordan kept in casual contact with Emily, over whom he maintained dominance. While Dexter and Lumen were killing off members of the group, Emily was manipulated by Jordan so that he could capture Lumen. Emily was eventually murdered by Jordan out of anger and because he couldn't leave any witnesses. Mistaken Members * Robert Brunner - He was a convicted rapist that Lumen mistook for one of the men who attacked her. She suspected him because he had lived with Boyd Fowler for a short while before being told by his Parole Officer that it was against the rules. Brunner then started living under Julia Tuttle Causeway, a known hangout for sexual offenders. Dexter kidnapped and almost killed Brunner before realizing that he couldn't have done it (due to an ankle-bracelet that monitored his location). He then dumped Brunner back where he found him. Before he could tell Lumen that she had the wrong man, she tried to take Brunner's life, only to be stopped by Dexter. Operations Search and Abduction * Dan Mendell would scan bars looking for potential victims, most likely under the command of Jordan Chase. After locating a target, he'd render her unconscious and bring her to River Jordan Camp. Rape and Torture *Jordan Chase would stand on with a video camera, instructing each man to rape the women. Each man had his own unique method of torture. *Cole Harmon would use whips to beat scars into their backs and sides. He kept them free of a blindfold so they could see him. He often looking back to Jordan for direction and approval. *Dan Mendell would shove three fingers into his victims' mouths, instead of using a dirty rag and hold them down himself. *Boyd Fowler & Alex Tilden treated the victims in an unknown manner, but it is believed that he followed Jordan's every command. * Jordan Chase received gratification from watching each man in action. After the rape and torture was finished, he left the tapes in Cole's safekeeping as "trophies" of their ventures. Execution * Each girl was moved from River Jordan Camp to Boyd Fowler's House for her final days. She was kept locked in the attic tied to a support beam on a dirty mattress. After a few days, Boyd would render the girl unconscious, cut off a lock of her hair as his trophy, and put her into a metal barrel filled with formaldehyde. He then attached electric cables to the barrel and electrocuted her. Disposal * For five of the most recent victims, Boyd dumped each of the barrels in a secluded swamp location, in guise of his "road kill cleanup" truck and attire. It is unknown where the other seven victims were dumped. When notified by Dan Mendell that the last girl was still alive, Cole Harmon quickly went into action to move the barrels from the swamp, However, he was hit by a drunk driver before he could complete the task. The traffic collision left the five dead bodies strewn on the street, leading to a Miami Metro Homicide investigation. Roles Though every member of the group are culpable for the kidnap, rape, torture, and murder of the victims, some members may have had more prominent roles at each stage. *Jordan Chase (aka "Watch Guy" by Lumen) is the ringleader and mastermind. He never actually touches any of the victims, relishing in the psychological torment and directing the other members in their rape and torture. He has a level of control over the other members of the group and gains a twisted satisfaction from that control and watching their victims suffer. He always remains outside the view of the video recordings and may also be the one controlling the camera. After the other members of the group disappear, he is finally forced to act himself. *Dan Mendell is revealed to take part in selection and kidnapping of the victims. He goes to bars and clubs, searching for young blonde women and lures them into a situation where they can be subdued and transported to the main torture chamber at River Jordan Camp. It is unknown whether he does these latter steps alone or with help from other group members. *Cole Harmon (aka 'Suit and Tie" by Lumen) is shown to have a prominent role in torturing the victims. Having a military background, he uses whips to beat and cut each victim. He is shown to be both bold and meticulous, taking off the victims' blindfolds during his turn. He always carefully removed and folds his suit jacket before he begins. He keeps the video recordings of each victim as trophies. *Alex Tilden claims to have only been following the commands issued out by Jordan, thereby being "forced" to do things he never would have done otherwise. Unfortunately, not much is known about any prominent roles he takes, although he clearly takes part in the rape and torture of each victim. He keeps a piece of jewelry from each victim as a trophy. *Boyd Fowler (aka "he Finisher" by Dexter) is shown to be responsible for the actual murder and disposal of each victim. When the group is done with a victim, she is transported to the locked attic in his house. (Lumen has flashbacks to her screaming while being tied up there when she returns to the attic with Dexter. After a couple of days, Boyd renders the woman unconscious, electrocutes her in a barrel filled with formaldehyde, and dumps it in a secluded swamp. Victims Each of the girls were numbered, based on when they were taken by the Barrel Girl Gang. * Number 0, Emily Birch. She is the first woman that the group raped, and a special part of Jordan Chase's life. She's not counted as No.1 because they didn't have a plan to kill her, only wanting to rape her. Jordan Chase finally kills her years later with a poker after she continuously bothers him about his feelings towards her, and doesn't want to leave a witness. * Numbers 1-7, Unknown Identities. These women were revealed via DVDs recorded by Cole Harmon who were killed sometime over the past twenty years. * Number 8, Jessica Shelton. She is one of the five women found in barrels after a failed transport by Cole Harmon. She was killed within the past 5 years. * Number 9, Susanna Flood. She is one of the five women found in barrels after a failed transport by Cole Harmon. She was killed within the past 5 years. * Number 10, Irene Plax. She is one of the five women found in barrels after a failed transport by Cole Harmon. She was killed within the past 5 years. * Number 11, Julie Fiasconaro. She is one of the five women found in barrels after a failed transport by Cole Harmon. She was killed within the past 5 years. * Number 12, Jane Doe. She is one of the five women found in barrels after a failed transport by Cole Harmon. She was killed within the past 5 years. Miami Metro couldn't find her real name, but somehow had a picture of her to post on the board. * Number 13, Lumen Pierce. She is the last victim of the group, surviving thanks to Dexter Morgan. She helped Dexter kill each of the five men, ultimately deciding to part ways with Dexter after her desire to kill disappeared. "Number 13" is the name Debra called her, because Miami Metro couldn't find any information about her, and just speculated that she existed due to the damaged thirteenth DVD. Trophies Like most other serial killers, the Barrel Girl Gang took trophies from their victims. * Boyd Fowler kept locks of his victims' hair numbered with tags in a scrapbook. When Dexter broke into his house, he found a lock of hair tagged with Number 8 (Jessica Shelton) accidentally dropped on the floor. He didn't have Lumen's hair because Lumen escaped before Boyd could kill her. This scrapbook was later discovered by Miami Metro Homicide. It revealed that there were twelve victims in the Barrel Girls Case (They didn't know about Number 13 until they found the thirteen DVDs at Cole Harmon's house.) * Cole Harmon kept videos of the rapes and torture. They were recovered by Miami Metro Homicide, but Number 13 (Lumen Pierce) was stolen by Dexter, after he scratched the original one. * Alex Tilden kept women's accessories, like rings and necklaces, in a wooden box in his house. Dexter and Lumen found this box and retrieved her necklace from it. * Jordan Chase wore a necklace with a small vial of Emily Birch's blood. Dexter took a sample of the blood while it was In Jordan's locker during a therapy/training session with him. Notes *The Barrel Girl Gang is the fourth instance where a group of serial killers exist in the Showtime series. Before this, it was single antagonists working alone, except in the cases ofthe Castillos, Laura Moser's Killers, and the Fuentes Brothers. Also, this is the first instance in which a group has been the main antagonists for a season. *While each member of the group is very dangerous and has a high survival instinct, they are led by Jordan Chase who is the most powerful and cunning. Alex Tilden does, though, express his fear to Chase after members turn up missing. *The first letter of the names of the group's members form an alphabetical sequence, reading ABCDE (Alex, Boyd, Cole, Dan, and Eugene.) Related Pages * Lumen Pierce * Barrel Girls Case * Hurricane 26 * River Jordan Camp * Jordan Chase Organization * Jordan Chase * Cole Harmon * Dan Mendell * Alex Tilden * Boyd Fowler * Emily Birch Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Groups Category:Main antagonists Category:Barrel Girl Gang Category:Killing teams Category:Close range killers Category:Rapists Category:Kidnappers Category:Indexter